Confusion is nothing new
by Chibi Tenshi C-chan
Summary: Same story as before, same author as before just a name change and a new chappie An eventual 5x2x5 story told by Wufei's POV. Possible other pairings to be decided upon.
1. Prologue

Warning: this fic will most likely contain angst in the future  
This is also a male/male pairing, if you don't like it please leave now. Disclaimer: the only thing here that belongs to me is the plot.nothing else Prologue: As I skidded around a corner, I saw my "prey". He was leaning on the railing, just staring out into the night. A few wisps of hair that had escaped the confines of his normal hairstyle were teased by the playful breeze. He must have heard me, but he didn't turn around. All he did was put up a hand, signaling me to stop and said "shush". As I was starting to back away, he did something unexpected; he turned his hand over and gestured for me to come closer. He must have sensed my hesitation because I heard him say very softly "Come here. You should see this. It's magnificent." I moved warily towards him, still expecting this to be some sort of trap. When I got to the railing, I saw what had so completely captured his attention. The lake looked as though it was molten silver. There wasn't a single ripple on the surface to mar its perfection. The dark green of the trees was so dark that they looked almost black. The sky looked like it was made out of midnight blue velvet. The moon was a reflection of the lake, but brighter, like it had been polished. The stars shined like perfect jewels in the perfect showcase of the sky. Please review.this is my first fic. Please be gentle with me and PLEASE don't flame me 


	2. Chapter 1

Confusion is nothing new Chapter 1  
  
Apologies: I'm sorry that it took me so long to get the first chapter out but there were some "conflicts of interest" at my house when it came to the usage of the computer, but know I have my own laptop so that little issue should never rear its ugly head again. I also had to "study" for my final exams and then fail them. I am also suffering from severe writers block.  
  
Disclaimer: I chibi c-chan do not own the G-W Boys, no matter how much I may wish for them.  
  
Chapter 1 Wufei POV  
  
"Why? Why? Why would Maxwell chose me to show that to? I mean, I'm no one special to him.we're hardly even friends.so.Why?"  
  
We stood there side by side the entire night, until the sun rose, and then we watched that. It was the perfect ending to a perfect night. Very slowly the dark blues and greens of the night faded to the softer tones of the day. The stars slowly faded away as the sun began to rise and take the place of the moon. The moon itself slowly sank beneath the horizon as though it loathed to give up its place in the heavens. The sun rose up out of its bed of lavender and rose colored clouds and spread a wash of pale gold all over. The lake remained a silvery hue but it too was gilded by the light of the sun.  
  
"It's been over a week and I still haven't been able to figure this out and it's going to drive me crazy, maybe that was his plan all along. He didn't want it to mean anything. he just wanted to drive me crazy without having to resort to his normal antics"  
  
"O.K.maybe that's a little low even for that baka. But still, it's the only reasonable explanation for it."  
  
"Explanation for what 'Fei?"  
  
"Where the Hell did you come from Maxwell, I thought you were on a mission with Yuy?"  
  
"I was, but it ended about two days ago, then we split up yesterday in order to throw any trackers off our tails. Man I'm starved.haven't eaten since we completed the mission, and I feel like my stomach and my spine are haven' a meeting and it's not going to well.and"  
  
"Maxwell would you just shut up long enough for me to answer one of your questions?!" 'God, going that long without food is tough for anyone, but I can't imagine how Maxwell feels right now, he can't seem to go more than two hours without food!"  
  
"Sorry man, I'm just still kinda on an adrenaline rush ya know!"he said as he proceeded to flop over the back of the couch that I was reclining on and land on my feet.  
  
"sooooo, whacha doin' right now 'fei?"  
  
"I'm reading Maxwell, I wasn't aware the hunger could cause a person to go blind."  
  
"It can't! I was just tryin' to make conversation with you!!! Jesus you act like I'm askin' you to give me your first born child or something!! God! Can you ever talk to me without trying to bite my head off or cause some equally unpleasant thing to happen!"  
  
"I don't think that God is listening to you right now"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You said God, can you ever talk to me without trying to bite my head off or casue some equally unpleasant thing to happen."  
  
"Oh my God!! Wufei.was that an attempt at a joke!!! AHHH! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT!! THE UNTHINKABLE HAS OCCURRED!! THEY ARE NOW SERVING CHERRRY POPSICLES IN HELL!!! Jesus.don't do that to me 'fei!"  
  
"One quick correction Maxwell.the truly unthinkable occurrence would be if it were Heero making the joke." I can't believe that my face managed to stay perfectly somber throughout this entire exchange when all I wanted to was to laugh my ass off at the expression on Duo's face.  
  
"The dear in the headlights look is not a good one for you Maxwell, you might want to try something else." This time I did smirk, but I also left the room before my composure could crack completely.  
  
Hopefully, I'll be able to get the next chapter out within a week, but I'm not going to make any promises. Please review, any ideas or comments or critiques would be very much appreciated. Thank You. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see previous chapters 'cause i don't really feel like writing it again…even though it's shorter than this message.

Apologies: again…very sorry about slowness at posting…still suffering from writers block!  And not to mention getting adjusted to college!  I promise that I will attempt to get the chapters out quicker in the future…the main problem is that none of the chapters are typed ahead of schedule…I chibi c-chan do here by promise and do solemnly swear that I will get chapters typed up weeks in advance…(if you honestly believe me on that than when it doesn't happen, don't say that I didn't warn you J)

Chapter 2

After his escape from the braided menace, Wufei went up to his room where he hoped that he could continue his previous line of thought…without any interruptions this time.  

            'I still do not understand _why_ Duo did what he did.  We have never been anything 

            than passing acquaintances.  Why would he choose now to show me something 

            like that.  Why didn't he show it to Heero…they seem to be fairly close…for all 

            Heero ignores Duo and Duo tries to bug the hell out of Heero…granted he does 

            to everyone, but still they seem to be closer to each other than the others do...I 

            take that back…Quatre and Trowa appear to be even  closer…they haven't made 

            any displays of public affection, other than those of close friends, but there is still 

            an air to about them…a feeling that seems to surround them, blanket them…  
            almost like a warning to others that these two mean the world to each other and

            nobody had better contemplate breaking them apart or there will be hell to pay…

            sigh…don't get me wrong…I'm happy for them and all but sometimes I wish 

            that there was someone for me…'Wufei trailed off at that last thought.  There had been someone for him…once…but now she wasn't there, she had died a warriors death, defending their colony…" that train of thought was abruptly halted when Wufei heard a loud crash coming from the vicinity of the kitchen.  Without pausing to think and relying on natural instincts Wufei reached for his gun with one hand and his katana with the other and ran down the stairs at a speed that seemed impossible considering how quiet he was at the same time.  Once he reached the kitchen he poked his head around the corner and the most amazing site met his eyes…

sorry about the length but I did want to get something posted so that way who ever is reading this story doesn't think that I have been neglecting it too much.

Thank you to little princess, Relwarc, Nelia, and dodger, SelenaWheeler, Amaris and Deathscythe-Wing for reviewing.

And on that note please remember to review…I could use all the help I can get -_-


End file.
